


be gay play the sims do crimes

by gothgowon



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, The Sims, dohyon is fed up, seungyoun is genuinely confused, side yocat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgowon/pseuds/gothgowon
Summary: “bitches be making gay sims woohoo at age 12 but being in denial at their big hag age.”or seungyoun realizes that maybe he’s not so straight once the members point out that making gay sims woohoo and using your best friend as a muse for romantic lyrics isn’t normal.





	be gay play the sims do crimes

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally meant for another fandom but i changed it to seungyul bc i love these two too much djsjdj
> 
> i’ve been streaming flash so much this song is ingrained in my brain i’m so proud of these boys 🥺💓
> 
> enjoy !!

seungyoun groans, stretching his arms, cracking his neck and kicking the desk to roll back on his swivel chair. he really needs a break from that desk, writing lyrics on end to the point where he could see the words whenever he closed his eyes. he eyed all the empty, crushed redbull cans on the desktop and sighs. 

yeah, he really needs to get away from this desk — more like get away from this whole room since he was starting to feel trapped in here.

and so he goes to bother his favourite person to bother.

“hey man what are you up to?” he exclaims loudly and cackles when he hears wooseok groan loudly. yohan is sitting next to him eating a plain piece of bread covered in ketchup and seungyoun doesn’t even want to ask. 

“finally out of that tiny closet you call a work room?” wooseok asks, and yohan snickers next to him.

“are you out of the closet in any form?” yohan asks with a cackle but whines right after when seungyoun throws a pillow at his face. he sees wooseok smile and rub yohan’s face where the pillow hit and has to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“just because you two are fucking doesn’t mean everyone is gay, dumbass,” seungyoun huffs and he sees wooseok raise his eyebrow at that.

“ ... when we were preparing for debut i saw you make a gay couple on the sims and make them kiss when you thought no one else was looking,” wooseok says bluntly. yohan’s eyes widen and seungyoun just shrugs.

“isn’t that normal though ..? that doesn’t mean i’m gay! hangyul did that too and he’s straight!” seungyoun defends and he sees wooseok cover his face with his own hands as yohan just laughs.

“first off, that’s not normal, ask any hereto in this dorm if they made a gay couple like that and i’ll guarantee you that the answer will be no. also, i’m bout 90% sure hangyul isn’t straight but whatever, and didn’t you once say hangyul is your muse will writing lyrics?” wooseok asks and seungyoun vaguely think that the panic he’s feeling in this moment is the same one he felt when he was 12 and made gay sims woohoo while trying not to get caught by his mom. 

“.... i have to go mop my dog,” seungyoun says and runs out of the living room.

yohan huffs as seungyoun runs out, “pretty sure our mop is broken but go off i guess,” and wooseok can only sigh, wondering what he did so wrong to get stuck in the middle of these 2 idiots.

_

“hey hangyul,” he sits down timidly next to the other boy and watches as the younger’s expressionless face morphs into a smile and wonders why his his heart beats a little faster. 

“hey hyung,” the younger greets, “you need something?” he asks and seungyoun takes in a breath.

“yeah actually, i have a few questions i wanna ask if you don’t mind,” he says and the boy just shrugs. 

“go ahead, i’m all ears,” he says and then pulls harshly on seungyoun’s ears, the older hisses loudly at that and smacks hangyul gently on the arm. 

“asshole,” he mutters and the younger cackles, “anyways, i wanted to ask.... does it mean i’m gay if i made gay sims at age 12 and had them kiss?” he asks and hangyul just looks at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

“bitches be making gay sims woohoo at age 12 but being in denial at their big hag age,” is all hangyul says and seungyoun huffs.

“hag?! i’m only a few years older than you! and you did the same thing when you were younger, so are your gay?” seungyoun asks and hangyul laughs again. seungyoun wonders why everything is so funny to the brunette.

“duh,” is all he says and for some reason it makes seungyoun extremely happy.

_

after many buzzfeed quizzes, secretly redownloading the sims and making gay sims, and finally fantasizing about being in a relationship with hangyul is what makes seungyoun realize that he is in fact — a bit gay.

and somehow also managed to have a crush on his best fucking friend all this time and only realize that it’s a crush now.

seungyoun wants to slam his head on his dumb desk at his own stupidity. oh yes, the same desk where he wrote romantic lyrics with hangyul in mind as a muse.

he seriously wonders how the fuck he managed to delude himself that he’s straight all this time.

he rests his head on the desk but nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the door slam open. he turns around to see dohyon standing there innocently and smiles instantly.

“hey dohyonie! what’s up, something you need?” he asks opening his arms wide and squishing the younger in a hug. in seungyoun’s 100% unbiased opinion, dohyon is the cutest and most amazing kid he’s ever seem.

the younger huffs, hugging him back before immediately whining for the older to let go, which seungyoun does with a pout.

“yeah, hangyul hyung won’t stop playing the sims! and on my laptop! i don’t know where his sudden passion for it came from but quite frankly i just want my laptop back!” he huffs in frustration but seungyoun only focuses on “hangyul” and “the sims.”

“so ... what did he make in the sims?” seungyoun asks and tries not to laugh when dohyon glares at him, looking like an angry hamster.

“why does it matter?! i just want my laptop back! can you please go ask him to give it back to me?” he asks with those puppy eyes and a pout, seungyoun can only sigh. he’s already lost with that look.

“fine,” seungyoun agrees and the look on dohyon’s face is immediately brightened and seungyoun is beyond glad, dealing with moody 14 year olds is never fun.

_

“so your making gay sims huh?” seungyoun says, and unsurprisingly hangyul isn’t shocked or wavered by the sudden presence behind him. the younger has never been quick to get scared anyways.

the screen has two male sims on a date ... one that looks suspiciously a lot like himself and the other looking like hangyul.

hangyul just shrugs, “yeah,” and goes back to ignoring seungyoun for sim seungyoun and the older wonders if it’s normal to be jealous of a sim. 

“look at me! is that us on a date?” he asks and hangyul just chuckles.

“maybe we could go on a date in real life instead ... haha ... just kidding .... unless..?” he asks, shyly looking away before looking back at seungyoun and staring into his eyes waiting for an answer.

“bro.... is this real .... we could be like boyfriends bro .... just kidding .. unless?” seungyoun says and hangyul just stares at him in disbelief, before he can even reply somebody else cuts in.

“oh my god just get married already and shut up! i just want my laptop!” they turn around to see dohyon shoving his face with cheetos and both of the older men blush, looking at each other and chuckling.

“i mean... who are we to argue with that right?” hangyul asks with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

“right,” seungyoun replies with a fond look in his eyes and a smile so bright it puts the sun to shame.

dohyon fake gags, “get a room!”

“but you walked into ours?” 

“shut up hyung!”

**Author's Note:**

> so how are we feelin folks?


End file.
